


Coming Home

by Sydbond



Series: Softer [12]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Finally, IS HERE, Jalton, Pregnancy, baby dalton, coming home, just a bundle of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: In which the team gets back home in time for the arrival of baby Dalton (whose gender remains the subject of many bets)





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) I didn’t originally plan on doing this particular scene, but I got inspired (and all your requests sis help) so here you go!

Winter is still firmly here and Jaz stands in front of the airport window, scanning the sky for airplanes. The guys are supposed to be arriving soon, and she can feel anticipation rising inside of her. It’s been so long since she’s been with them, since she’s kissed Adam, or even touched him, that it feels a little surreal, knowing they’ll be in front of her in less than an hour. 

Jaz walks back to the table she and Hannah are sharing, impatiently huffing as she tries her best - and fails- to sit down gracefully. Hannah throws her a sympathetic look as Jaz manages to lower herself down, precariously leaning back to accommodate her huge belly. 

“Feeling better?” Hannah asks, bringing a cup of coffee to her lips. 

“LIttle devil here is getting impatient,” whispers Jaz, her hand still tenderly caressing her belly. The baby has been kicking steadily all morning and she’s been trying her best to soothe him, but it’s only made her more excited to see Adam. “I swear he’s going to come out and go straight to the army,” 

Hanah laughs and pushes a cup of hot chocolate in front of Jaz, now satisfied enough with her seating arrangement to trust her enough with it. “What if he’s a she?” 

Jaz rolls her eyes. “Adam would have a field trip with that one,” she mumbles. “But it’s a boy, I just know,” 

“I hope, sweetie, because I have a gift already bought and it’s blue,” Hannah grins. “Although I’m pretty sure Joseph has a pink one for his niece,” 

“Stupid McGuire,” muthers Jaz under her breath. She’s missed them. More than she thought she would. After all those years of sleeping, eating and living with them, her guys have grown on her in ways she never would have thought possible. 

But then again, she never would have believed she’d end up married to Adam Dalton. In fact, Jaz would have straight out laughed at anyone saying that a year ago. But then there’d been the kisses and the cabin and suddenly there she was, about to pop out their son. 

She’s restless, keeps alternating between eating a second lunch and going to the bathroom, because baby Dalton is resting straight on her bladder. When Jaz comes back for third time in twenty minutes, she huffs, completely discouraged and Hannah seems to take pity on her because she reaches for her hand and grabs it soothingly. 

The analyst gives her a soft smile and tries to distract Jaz. “About your baby shower-” she starts, but Jaz shakes her head. 

“I don’t want one. The guys will be back and that’s enough in itself.” Truth be told, she wouldn’t know what to do with a baby shower. She’s used to spending her days in wife beaters, punching bags and shooting guns. Having an entire afternoon of balloons and cakes and cooing over tiny baby shoes is not her definition of fun. She’s pretty sure it also doesn’t fit the guys’. 

Hannah shrugs, abandoning the idea. “We can always put them to work in your new house,” 

“That’s an excellent idea. I knew there was a reason why I liked you,” grins Jaz. She and Adam have just closed on the house she found, the one with too many bedrooms and the oak tree for a swing. It’s a lovely thing and she can’t wait to move into it. It’ll have to wait at least until she has her guys back, because the doctor ordered her not to lift anything heavier than a cup of tea and Hannah has been watching her with hawk’s eyes, making sure Jaz is obeying to his every word. 

 

xxxxx

 

When the plane comes, Jaz gets out of her chair with difficulty, staring at the rows of military men coming out, eyes searching for Adam. Next to her Hannah also looks, although Jaz has a sneaking suspicion she is not searching for the same guy as she is. 

She spots McG first because he’s just so tall and he towers above everyone, but then her eyes settle on Adam who’s right next to him and she runs toward him. 

It’s a weird waddling thing she does as she tries her best to reach her team, but Adam quickly closes the gap between them, kissing her more fiercely than she’s ever been kissed. Jaz melts into him, wrapping her arms as far as they can go around his waist, but it’s hard because she’s not as small as she was the last time she saw him. 

He still smells that Adam smell, soap and an all-men scent that she’ll never get tired of. Jaz grips at his shirt, trying to bring him closer as he does the same, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair.

Jaz remembers when she got back from her first tour in Afghanistan, how her fellow soldiers got hugged and kissed and how the stateside wives and husbands clung to their spouses. It had seemed odd to her, especially since she had no one waiting for her, no life apart from the army. Now it dawns on Jaz that she’s one of those stateside spouses, clinging to her husband, shirt riding up as she does so. 

“God I missed you,” he whispers as he breaks off their kiss and his eyes automatically go for her belly. “Look at you, how big you’ve gotten,” 

He seems hesitant to touch her, staring, appraising, as if waiting for her permission. It makes Jaz chuckles to see Adam not in control. She gets it, though, the look of amazement on his face. Jaz herself wakes up with it most days, still not completely believing this is real, that this baby is about to happen. 

“Told you he’d be a monster,” 

“ _She _is going to be the biggest baby ever,” Adam corrects, hands still hovering over her without actually touching.__

__Jaz rolls her eyes at his stubbornness, but the baby kicks hard and she automatically grabs Adam’s hand to press it against her abdomen. “Daddy’s home sweetheart,” she says and she can’t resist sneaking a peek at Adam. He’s staring at her belly, hands splayed over the skin, a look of pure wonder on his face as he feels him kicking._ _

__It makes her tear up and she blinks back tears awkwardly, clasping one of Adam’s hand into hers to bring him back flush against her body._ _

__“I love you,” he whispers before he brings her back for a kiss and she moans into his mouth. “Both of you,”_ _

__Jaz gives him a soft smile as she grasps his hand, making sure this is real, and not some product of her imagination. “I love you too,”_ _

__“Hey there, this ain’t a porno,” McG cuts them._ _

__“I’m pretty sure the porno was before this,” Jaz winks, hand doing circles in front of her midsection. If he’d made that comment back at the hut, she’d have rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath about his stupidity. But it’s been months since she’s seen him and she just laughs at his comment, reaching for him._ _

__McG wraps her up in his arms. “I missed you, Jazzy,” he smiles before kissing the top of her head. “And that lil’ one has grown, you look like you’re about to explode,”_ _

__“Remind me why we made you godfather?”_ _

__“Because I’m your best friend. Which reminds me, Hannah, that you and I need to go eat somewhere eventually,” Jaz watches as McG turns on the charm with the woman she has been living with for the past few months. She’d heard that _Joseph _had found a special interest in Hannah in Colombia, but to see it with her own eyes is funnier than she expected.___ _

____“We do?” Jaz raises an amused eyebrow at Hannah’s stuttering answer. She’s used to confident Hannah who likes to tease McG when he appears in her video chats with Adam. It seems like she took more of an interest in him than Jaz had thought._ _ _ _

____“Sure,” McG huffs, raising his shoulders, hands buried deep in his pockets. “Got to figure out our godparents plan,”_ _ _ _

____Amir and Preach arrive with her replacement. Jaz smiles at Kyle Archuleta, waddling up to him. “So you’re the one who kept them safe,”_ _ _ _

____“Yes ma’mm,” Archuleta answers and Jaz stifles a laugh._ _ _ _

____“Jaz is fine,” she corrects, a protective hand on her belly._ _ _ _

____“You can call her Mrs. Dalton,” calls McG and Archuleta rolls his eyes, already well acquainted with his antics._ _ _ _

____“Thank you,” says Jaz when she sobbers up. “I owe you,”_ _ _ _

____The new team sniper gets a bit red in the face as he mumbles something about just doing his job and Jaz almost hugs him before she gets sweeped into an embrace by Amir. She then gets passed around to Preach, every one of them taking their time as they touch her swollen abdomen with disbelief._ _ _ _

____“Yeah sure, I don’t mind getting touched,” she mumbles, thinking that this would never had happened when she wasn’t pregnant. Somehow people think barriers simply evaporate the minute you’re carrying a child._ _ _ _

____“Aww come on Jazzy, they’re just excited,” Adam says in her ear._ _ _ _

____“Well they better be cause we need them if we ever want to move into that house before he comes,”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____xxxxxx_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You sure you’re good?” McG asks the question a hundredth time and Jaz shushes him from her spot on the couch._ _ _ _

____“I’m not due for another two weeks. Go take your girl out on a date,”_ _ _ _

____He’s been pretty much living at Hannah’s for the past month, and Jaz has never seen him that in love. Preach has gone back to California, and Amir has decided to stay in DC for a bit to help out with house. That’s where she would normally be, tucked into a corner of her new ultra-comfortable grey couch with its big fluffy cushions, batting her eyes at Adam until he brings her blueberries because that’s what she’s been craving out of all things._ _ _ _

____But tonight, they’re painting the last walls and Adam being Adam, firmly drove her to Hannah’s and left her with no car and no keys to make sure she couldn’t come back to a house he doesn’t deem safe enough for her and the baby._ _ _ _

____He’s being overprotective to the point of making her roll her eyes, constantly carrying her, making her breakfast and sprouting details from the huge pile of baby books he’s been raking up._ _ _ _

____She’d never thought she’d see the day Adam Dalton would cut her chicken to make sure it was perfectly cooked or triple check labels for any trace of non organic food. It’s kind of adorable, but Jaz finds that she desperately needs her space and she’s looking forward to her night alone of enjoying her tea in front of a movie._ _ _ _

____Jaz waddles to the kitchen to fill a kettle. She’s going through the drawers, looking for the tea bags when her water breaks. “Oh fuck,” she mumbles._ _ _ _

____“Joe?” she asks, hoping he isn’t gone. “Joe are you still there?” Her voice wavers a bit as she grips the counter, wondering what the hell she’s supposed to do if she’s alone._ _ _ _

____Joe pops into the room, scarf around his neck and coat half-zipped, obviously about to go out the door. He’s supposed to be on his way to meet Hannah at a restaurant, but Jaz casts one look at him and she knows this date of theirs has just been put on the back burner._ _ _ _

____“ Oh God, ” he whispers, eyeing the floor. McG looks taken aback for a moment, but he quickly turns into medic mode._ _ _ _

____He sits her down on a kitchen chair and times her contractions. Jaz would almost believe he’s totally in control if he didn’t keep touching her face like he does whenever she hurts herself on the field. When she comments on it, he casts her an annoyed glance and calls the hospital._ _ _ _

____“ They want you there now, ” McG says, getting up abruptly. “ Stay here, I’ll go start the car, ”. Jaz puts on her coat and it takes longer than usual because she has to get up and she’s huge and frankly kind of nervous. For all the parenting books Adam has forced on her, she still has no idea what it really means to be a mom, to hold your baby in your arms for the first time._ _ _ _

____She tucks her chin and stares at her enormous stomach as she rubs it. “ You won’t be too much trouble, right little guy? ”_ _ _ _

____McG brings her in the car, holding her firmly and Jaz let’s him handle her because she knows he’s also nervous. She’d never admit it, but it calms her, having a nervous Joe next to her. He connects her cell phone to Bluetooth and calls Adam who answers at the first ring._ _ _ _

____“ Is there anything wrong? » his voice is a little wobbly and Jaz smiles at the screen. Adam has gotten so soft ever since he learned she was pregnant, constantly making sure she’s alright._ _ _ _

____“ Not wrong no, but you might want to get to the hospital. I’m in labor, ”_ _ _ _

____“ Don’t forget the hospital bag, Daddy, ” calls McG and Jaz rolls her eyes but she still smiles because it’s true, in a matter of hours they’ll be parents._ _ _ _

____“ I’m coming I’m coming, don’t start pushing until I’m there, ” he sounds so frantic she can’t resist laughing, at least until another contraction hits and she grabs McG’s hand._ _ _ _

____“ What’s the matter? ” inquires Adam when he hears McG’s grunt of pain._ _ _ _

____“ Your wife is strong man, I hope you're ready for some serious pain, ”_ _ _ _

____Jaz hits him. “ I’ll show you what’s some serious pain. Do you have to push an eggplant from down there?”_ _ _ _

____McG looks afraid for a moment, but he still takes her hand once again, running his thumb over her knuckles. “ I can’t wait to see her,”_ _ _ _

____“ I’m pretty sure it’s a boy, Joe,:_ _ _ _

____He shakes his head, winking at her before turning back to the road. “ Then you better call him Joseph,”_ _ _ _

____“ You wish,” laughs Jaz as they roll into the hospital parking lot._ _ _ _

____It’s not long before they wheel her into a private room and Joe follows her because she clings to him, her hand still wrapped in his. Jaz glances at the door, trying to see if Adam’s there and McG sits in the chair next to her._ _ _ _

____“ He’s coming, Jazzy girl,”_ _ _ _

____“ I know,” she sighs, “ I just-” Jaz stops talking because there are no words to explain how she’s feeling. There’s fear and excitement and anticipation and a nagging feeling that her father was right, that she isn’t good for anything, that she’ll screw up at being married and having kids._ _ _ _

____McG kisses her forehead. “ Don’t worry, love,”_ _ _ _

____There’s a moment of confusion when the nurse comes in and starts asking McG questions about his wife._ _ _ _

____“ My what?” he asks, eyebrows raised._ _ _ _

____“ Well your wife, Sir. Aren’t you Mr. Dalton?” the nurse points in Jaz’s direction before she realizes her mistake and Jaz has to muffle a laugh._ _ _ _

____“ No, he’s coming- there he is actually,” McG studers before pointing at the doorway where Adam stands._ _ _ _

____Jaz’s head snaps back up, eyes hooking with Adam’s. He crosses the room in two quick strides, getting in front of her, taking her hands in his. “ Jaz, honey, you alright?”_ _ _ _

____His tone is agitated at best and he glances at her, clearly distraught. “ I never should have let you there alone- I should have- ”_ _ _ _

____But Jaz cuts him with a kiss, taking advantage of a contraction-free moment. “ I don’t care,” she breathes, taking her nails down his scalp. “ You’re here, it’s all that matters,”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____xxxxx_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____McG is playing cards with Amir in the waiting room, doing his best not to wake Hannah, who’s currently sleeping on his shoulder._ _ _ _

____They’ve been here for a few hours, waiting on Top and Jaz’s baby to finally make its apparition._ _ _ _

____“ Doesn’t it feel weird to you?” asks Amir as he drops a king in front of him._ _ _ _

____“ That you’ve beaten me five times in a row? Yeah, I’m starting to believe you’re cheating,” McG declares, taking back the cards in front of him and shuffling the pack. On his shoulder, Hannah stirs, blinking eyes under the harsh hospital lights._ _ _ _

____“ I meant Top and Jaz having a kid,”_ _ _ _

____“ You’re only starting to find it weird now?” McG questions before turning to Hannah. “ Sorry babe, didn’t mean to wake you up,”_ _ _ _

____“ It’s alright,” she mutters as she straightens up and stretches her arms over her head. “ Any news yet?”_ _ _ _

____“ No but-” For the second time that day, McG gets interrupted but the arrival of Adam Dalton. This time, he doesn’t look as high-strung. Instead, skittish Adam has been replaced by an extasic one, a jubilant smile plastered on his face._ _ _ _

____“ Who wants to meet our son?”_ _ _ _

____The next moments are a blur of talking and quick gathering of their things and hastened paces down hallways to reach Jaz’s room more quickly. To McG’s dismay, Hannah makes sure to point out she and Jaz were right about the gender._ _ _ _

____Jaz is on the bed, messy hair and exhausted- looking, but McG swears he’s never seen her happier than during this moment. She clutches a bundle of blankets in her arms, smiling at the pink scrunched up face sleeping in the middle of it._ _ _ _

____McG takes a peek at the baby and find himself instantly smitten with him. He’s making tiny sounds and yawns deeply for a such a little mouth, but McG just stares in wonder as Top sits next to Jaz on the bed, looking like the proudest man on the planet._ _ _ _

____“ He’s perfect,” marvels Hannah and Jaz gives her a watery smile, hormones still raging through her body._ _ _ _

____“ Yeah he is,” says McG as he wraps an arm around Hannah’s waist, kissing her shoulder._ _ _ _

____“ I know I said we wouldn’t name him Joseph,” starts Jaz after she an Top exchange a knowing glance, “ but it’ll make a strong middle name if you want,”_ _ _ _

____McG chokes up at that. “ You sure?”_ _ _ _

____Jaz nods, raising her gaze from her baby. “ I think it’ll be perfect. Elijah Joseph Dalton,”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me on tumblr (sydbond) or twitter (bond_syd)! I have one more planned for this series, but we’ll see if inspiration strikes again ;)


End file.
